


Chickening Out

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack On Titan <br/>Characters: Jean, others mentioned <br/>Relationship: Jean/reader<br/>Request: Could you do jean/reader where he keeps chickening out of asking her out last minute and asking her to help him with things? Thanks x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chickening Out

Sitting beside Sasha at dinner time was always a risk, but she was one of your closest friends. Glancing up, you look around the table of people who were chatting away together. Armin, Mikasa, Eren and Connie were chatting away happily.   
Glancing over your shoulder, you were Annie brooding at the same table as Reiner and Bertolt. You eyes then fell on Jean and Marco. Marco was obviously content just talking away but Jean looked rather bored. He had finished his food and now had his head propped on the palm of his hand and his elbow supporting that.   
His eyes drifted across the room but you turned away before he could see you looking at him.   
Jean and you were rather close friends. Well, closer than he was with some people. He only seemed to come and talk to you if he had questions or needed your help with something but you just shrugged it off and took what time you had with him.  
You had slowly but surely started to develop feeling for him over the many month you spend with him and you had been taking to Sasha about it for a while.   
Sasha had taken the liberty to steal your bread while your head was turned which you didn’t mind because you had made a deal with her that she wouldn’t blab if you gave her your bread every third day unless meal privileges had been limited which meant she only got half.   
It was a good deal because it kept her out of trouble (she wouldn’t steal extras at risk of losing yours) and she would never tell.   
Glancing back over your shoulder, you were surprised to see Jeans eyes on you, meeting your eyes. He jumped slightly and turned away from you and back to Marco, a slightly pink dust covering his cheeks and nose.   
You couldn’t help but smile at little but decide not to let your vision linger to long on him.   
You finished your food and took your tray over and placed it on the table where all dirty dishes went. Walking towards the door, you hear your name being called and a set of footsteps approaching you from behind.   
Turning, you see Jean running up before stopping right in front of you.   
“Hey, whats up?” You smile widely at him, holding your hands behind your back.   
“Well, I was just wondering if-“ He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at everything but you.   
“Yes?” You smile at him reassuringly, stepping closer to him. The whole room felt empty whenever you were with him, like it was just the two of you.   
“Would you be okay if-“ Once again, he trailed off.   
“hmm?” you nodded, biting your lower lip, looking at him. His whole body seemed to slouch and his hand fell to his side.   
“I was wondering if you could help me clean my gear?” He didn’t look at you, his head hung as he stared at the floor.   
You looked at him, your mouth had fallen open in surprise as you looked at him.   
You felt a slight bit of anger inside of you. He only ever came to you when he wanted something and while you didn’t mind helping people, you were starting to feel used by him.   
You had deep feeling for him, more than you had ever felt for anyone else, but you also knew when to cut your loses.   
“No.” You breathed.   
This obviously took Jean by surprise. Normally, you smiled and nodded, happy to help him. Every time up to this, you had never said no to him. His head snaps up and stares at you for a moment, seeing a pain in your eyes he had never seen before.   
You looked down, shaking your head and sighing, before turning and walking away from him, one hand by your side and the other reaching across your front and holding it.   
Jean watched you leave with confusion.   
\---------------------time skip -----------------------  
Sitting on the steps outside the dorms, you emerged yourself in your book.   
It had been a week or so since you had said no to Jean and his actions over those days confirmed your theory.   
He didn’t speak to you or even look at you. Occasionally, you see Marco speak to him and glancing over at you but that was the closest you had to being noticed by him. He hadn’t even said hi to you if you walked past you. On the first, second and third day, you told Sasha about it, which she had threatened to, in her own “mash him like potatoes”, which you had declined. After that, you had just given up. Normally, it wasn’t in your nature to give up on anything but you weren’t going to be used just to be liked by someone.   
The sun was starting to set over the hill, but there was still plenty of light so you kept reading.   
You heard food steps and glanced over your shoulder, seeing a pair of legs coming through the door and stand beside you. Assuming it was Eren or Sasha, you mark and close your book, pushing yourself to your feet.   
“I’ll be in in a minute.” You smile and turn, only to come face to face with Jean, making your freeze.   
He was a little taller than you, but felt a lot bigger than normal as you stared up at him.   
The feelings of hurt and anger flooded your body at his actions.   
You held your book against your chest and pushed past him, walking down the steps and away from the dorms.   
“[y/n]?” Jean call your name, running up and slowing down to walk by your side. You hold your head high, ignoring him as you try and figure out where the hell you were going.   
“[y/n]? Can I walk with you?” Jean stepped in front of you to stop you in your path. You looked up at him, seeing sorrow in his eyes. You felt your heart speed up slightly and you nod.   
He steps to this side and allows you to continue walking, Jean keep pace with you.   
For a while, you both walk around the training ground, then around the mess hall then looped back. You knew you were coming up to the dorms again and nothing had been said between the two of you. Guilt was eating away at your insides.   
“Look, Jean. Im sorry I said no to you yesterday. Its just every time you come to me, you want something. Im not going to be used like that.” You keep your eyes on the path but you knew Jean had turned to look at you, then back to the path again.   
Continuing to walk, you felt a crushing feeling when he, once again, took no notice of you. A single tear cascaded down the side of your cheek, luckily on the other side.  
As you reached the dorm, you started to climb the steps, not bother to ask Jean why he had stopped at the bottom of the steps. Glancing back, you could see Jean staring at you with a longing and sadness that you couldn’t ignore any longer.  
Turning, you walk to stand at the top of the step in front of him, your book still in your grasp.   
“Im not doing this anymore Jean.” You whisper, avoiding his eyes because you could feel the tears welling in yours.   
You were about to turn away from him when you felt him grab your upper arm.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you feel like I was using you. I-I have been trying to ask you out and every time I thought I would do it, I would chicken out when I was standing front of you, so I made up excuses so you didn’t think I was weird.” Jeans voice shook slightly as you turned to face him fully again. He climbed the steps so he was in front of you.   
“You- you were trying to ask me out? Why?” You frown a little, biting you lip. Jean look at you and then laughed as if you had asked a stupid question.   
“Why? Because your beautiful. Because your smart, your kind and loving and yet strong and fierce. Because I love you and I want to be with you.”   
Jeans smile suddenly drops as he realises what he just said. You blinked at him, seeing the fear flash through his eyes. When you didn’t respond, he bowed his head, taking it as rejection.   
He was about to step around you and go to his room to hid his tears but stopped when you dropped your book in favour of cupping his cheeks and bringing his lips to press against yours.   
Jean quickly kissed you back, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you so you were pressed against his body.   
You were about to pull away for air when the sound of applause made you and Jean jump. Turning, you saw everyone you knew gathered at the door. Connie even wolf whistled, which you assumed Jean would hit him for later.   
Jean smirked a little before taking your hand and leading you away from the dorms again, possibly going for another walk the way you went before.   
“Oh, and by the way.” You smile up at him as he wraps his arms around your waist. “I love you too and want to be with you.”   
Jean blinks at you before beaming at you, kisses you passionately then continues to walk.   
“At least this way, you wont have to give Sasha your food anymore.” Jean chuckles, making you stop dead.   
“You knew about that!” You run up behind him, slapping his arm.


End file.
